kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
Kämpfer HQ Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Kämpfer HQ Wiki Manual of Style. All policies and guidelines on this page must be followed with no exceptions unless otherwise stated below. The purpose of a manual of style is to keep all articles clean and organized throughout the wiki. The manual of style is suppose to help editors maintain a certain level of quality on this wiki. Please read this page carefully and follow the guidelines as closely as possible when editing any page on this wiki. If you would like to suggest changes or additions to these guidelines, please do so on the talk page. Use the methods given below to help ensure the site stays looking crisp, clean, and consistent. Perspective An in-universe perspective is used in all articles. Articles must be written as though the Kämpfer franchise was the real world. This includes all character, weapon, location, and any other page with content from Kämpfer. Direct references to episodes and chapters should not be used in articles. The only articles that don't have to follow this rule are real world articles, like Voice Actors, writers, studios, etc. Content Language English is the language used on this wiki. No other languages may be used anywhere on the wiki. This includes articles, comments, talk pages, forum posts, and blogs. If English is not your primary language and you have trouble using it, try to make your contributions as clear as possible so that they can be corrected later without too much difficulty. The exception to the language policy is the use of Japanese words where they are necessary. All Japanese words must be in italics. Also, the Japanese names of the characters are to be left romanized and personal names before surnames. All Japanese words should also be romanized. Chinese characters (kanji) should only be used in the introduction and infobox of each character article. Some Japanese text is allowed in instances where the English translation is too wordy and awkward. German words like Kämpfer, should not have not have an "s" even if the context is talking about several Kämpfer. WikiText style Links like kampfer, Akane and Natsuru should be used, not links with redirects like kampfer, Akane and Natsuru. For links such that are possessive, include the 's in the link. For example, use Akane's instead of Akane's. Comments and Talk Pages Comments and talk pages are used for discussion on article maintenance and correctness only. All other discussions, questions, or speculations may be posted in the forums. Please remember to sign all posts using four tildes (~~~~). This will generate your signature and a time stamp. Do not sign any edits made in article space. As a means of of helping readability, posts can be indented using colons (:). Additional colons will indent subsequent comments further. This helps identify which post is being responded to. One last item, talk pages should NOT be used to as a way to publish something like fanfic crossovers and/or fanart. Quotes Quotes added to character articles must be taken from the Kämpfer franchise as they appear. There a little leeway since fan translations may be of questionable quality. Quotes should only be added if they are used to help show a character’s personality. Trivia All trivia posted in “Trivia” sections or on the “Trivia” pages must be official, proven facts which are relevant to the article. Posting speculation in “Trivia” sections is not acceptable. Trivia should also not include general information that any casual fan of the series would know. Source of Material When contributing to any article on the wiki, the Kämpfer light novels is the primary source and takes priority over everything else. Information from official art books, anime, or other relevant works licensed by is also accepted. Since the plots and characterizations in the manga and anime may diverge from the light novel, the differences between the mediums should be noted. Units of Measurement The units of measurement used in Japan (where original light novel for Kämpfer came from) are SI units (e.g. centimeters, kilograms, liters), and SI is the only system of measurement used on Kampfer HQ Wiki. While conversions to Imperial units (e.g. feet, pounds) may be helpful to some users, they should not be added to infoboxes or anywhere else in articles. Grammar *Proper spelling and grammar in all articles is encouraged, but not mandatory. Excessive errors should be avoided if possible. If you have trouble with spelling, just click the "Source" button at the top of the edit window. The code view has a spell-check feature built in. *Colloquialisms, idioms, and slang are not acceptable. *The anime fandom terms like, "kawaii", "yuri", and etc. are discouraged from wiki articles. *The only exceptions to grammar rules are quotes, as long as they stay relevant to the article. Image Policy Only registered users have the ability to upload images. Any registered user may upload images and add them to articles as long as they follow the guidelines listed below. *All Kämpfer images (i.e. from the Kämpfer franchise or licenses works) uploaded to this wiki must be listed under the Fair Use ( ) template. *Images added to any article must be taken directly from the show itself, comic books, or other approved media such as official art books. Screenshots from a video can be uploaded here. *Images found through an image search or from another website should not be used on any article. Especially, if such images have text or website logos. *Images that are about Kämpfer but not used (say for months) may be subject to deletion. *Non-''Kämpfer'' images in articles may be subject to deletion. Such images may be used in User Pages or blogs. *Images in articles must be relevant to Kämpfer. No fanart is allowed on the articles. *There IS a maximum number of images that can be added to articles. As of now, rule of thumb: if the volume of images starts to dominate an article, you shouldn't add more images. The whole point of a wiki is a general repository of information not images. *Images should be placed in a way that doesn't make an article hard to read and doesn't mess around with the formatting too much. Creating Pages When a new page is created, the title should be the full and most formal name of the article's subject. Words should be capitalized as they would be in any typical title. The following is a list of the subjects articles may be created for. *'Characters' – Any character with an official name, a significant speaking role, or anyone else that is not a background character can have an individual page. *'Universe' – Any location, weapon, vehicle, event, or anything else which is either specific to or has a specific name given in the series can have an individual page. *'Episodes' – Each episode gets an individual page. *'Manga Chapters' – Each chapter gets an individual page. *'Novels' - Each novel gets an individual page. Videos Posting of videos are allowed. It's best to post a video (link or embedded video) from an official source. Any and all videos that not linked to official sources will be subject to deletion due to the fact such sources have this annoying tendency to die. Category:Browse